List of Books
This is a list of all books '''relating to ''Dad's Army, '''including annuals, script books and more. Annuals Publishing annuals based on a popular television series was common in the 1970s. World Distributors published six ''Dad's Army annuals between 1973 and 1978. Aimed mainly at children, they included short stories (some loosely based on TV episodes but most written for each annual), games, puzzles and historical information about WW2 and the Home Guard. Photographs in the 1973 Annual were mainly from the film, with photographs in other issues taken from the TV series. [[Dad's Army Annual 1973|'Dad's Army Annual 1973']], Text stories: Which Way To Walmington?, Parachute Invasion, The Anti-Jerry Device, Souped-up Tactics!, The Platoon on Manoeuvres, False Alarm!, The New Recruits Cartoon strip stories: Guerilla Warfare, Invasion [[Dad's Army Annual 1974|'Dad's Army Annual 1974']], Text stories: Horror for Hodges, The Regimental Mascot, Mum's Army, The Official Inspection, Sealed Instructions, A Ghoul on the Loose, Dad's Army Joins the Navy Cartoon strip stories: Jones Saves the Day, The Great Defenders [[Dad's Army Annual 1975|'Dad's Army Annual 1975']], Text stories: Operation Evacuees, Down On The Farm, The Riding Lesson, Midnight Marauders, Take Shelter, The Social Evening, Ready Steady Blow!, The Captain's Lucky Day Cartoon strip stories: Sausage and Bash, Enemy Invasion [[Dad's Army Annual 1976|'Dad's Army Annual 1976']], Text stories: Yo Ho Hodges, The Usurper, Tomorrow's Heroes, Ladies First!, Roll 'Em!, The Captain Plays Cards Cartoon strip stories: Fishy Business, The Documents [[Dad's Army Annual 1977|'Dad's Army Annual 1977']], Text stories: Gorilla Warfare, Night Manoevres, Tank Tactics, A Case Of Mistaken Identity, A Star Is Born, The Captains Clanger Cartoon strip stories: Raising a Stink, The Magnificent Eleven [[Dad's Army Annual 1978|'Dad's Army Annual 1978']], Text stories: Fire! Fire!, Once a Soldier Always a Soldier, On Course With the Captain, Friends or Foes?, Operation Evacuees! Cartoon strip stories: Getting to Betsy, The Hero Fiction [[Dad's Army (Film novelisation)|'Dad's Army ']] by John Burke, Hodder, 1971. A novelisation of the film. [[Dad's Army Cartoon Book|'Dad's Army Cartoon Book']], Piccolo, 1973. This contains six comic stories written by R.A.G Clarke and drawn by Bill Titcombe (in black and white) : Operation Spycatcher, Dad's Army Goes to Sea, Operation Blunderbuss, Dad's Army in the Red, Operation Spit-and-Polish, Sure-fire Mainwaring!. 96 pages. Price 20p. [[Dad's Army - The Defence of a Front Line English Village |'Dad's Army - The Defence of a Front Line English Village']] by Paul Abelman, BBC Books, 1989. A retelling of some events in the TV series, based on Captain Mainwaring's diary and "edited by Arthur Wilson M.A." Script books [[Dad's Army (Script book)|'Dad's Army ']] by Jimmy Perry and David Croft, Elm Tree Books, 1975. TV scripts of Asleep in the Deep, The Deadly Attachment, The Godiva Affair, Everybody's Trucking and Keep Young and Beautiful. It included character and actor profiles, production notes, historical information and period newspaper articles about the Home Guard. [[Dad's Army - The Lost Episodes|'Dad's Army - The Lost Episodes' ]] by Jimmy Perry and David Croft, Virgin Books, 1998. TV scripts of Operation Kilt, The Battle of Godfrey's Cottage, The Loneliness of the Long Distance Walker, Sgt. Wilson's Little Secret, A Stripe for Frazer and Under Fire. [[Dad's Army - Walmington Goes To War|'Dad's Army - Walmington Goes To War ']] by Jimmy Perry and David Croft, Orion Books, 2001 The complete TV scripts of series 1-4, including Battle of the Giants. [[Dad's Army - The Home Front |'Dad's Army - The Home Front' ]] by Jimmy Perry and David Croft, Orion Books, 2001. The complete TV scripts of series 5-8. Non-fiction Dad's Army - The Making of a Television Legend by Bill Pertwee, Foreland Films, 1989. Republished by Pavilion Books, 1997. [[Dad's Army - A Celebration |'Dad's Army - A Celebration '''by]] Richard Webber with Jimmy Perry and David Croft, Virgin Books, 1997. [[Dad's Army Song Book|'Dad's Army Song Book']], Wise Publications, 1995. Music and lyrics of ''Who do you think you're kidding Mr. Hitler? and other popular wartime songs. [[The Dad's Army Handbook |'The Dad's Army Handbook' ]] byTony Pritchard and Paul Carpenter, Dad's Army Appreciation Society, 1998. The first attempt at a comprehensive Dad's Army reference book. [[The Complete A to Z of Dad's Army |'The Complete A to Z of Dad's Army ']] by Richard Webber with Jimmy Perry and David Croft, Orion Books, 2000. [[Dad's Army - The Story of A Classic Television Show|'Dad's Army - The Story of A Classic Television Show']] by Graham McCann, 4th Estate, 2001. Category:Lists Category:Merchandise